Wild Ones: Part 1
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Ray wants a girlfriend, Tabitha is the only single girl left. What happens? Complete part one anyway, part two comes soon (REVIEW)


I don't own none of the x men or Twix or Timbs, this is based on the new mutants. ******************************************************************  
  
Ray sat on the couch and contemplated his life. He was young; he was good looking, so why didn't he have a girl. "Hey Jubilee." Jubilee turned his way sucking on her lollypop.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why you think I don't have a girl?" Jubilee pretended to think deeply.  
  
"Let's see. First of all you don't take anything seriously, you have a bad temper and you think that two toned hair is cool, that is so eighties." Ray touched his hair.  
  
"Well I like it."  
  
"I didn't ask what you like; I just told you what was wrong with you." She got up and left the room, smiling to herself. She herself thought Ray was pretty good looking, but he wasn't boyfriend material. He was just too 'rayish' in her opinion.  
  
Ray sat back, his question left unanswered. He couldn't figure out why he was alone. His single hood hadn't really bothered him until Bobby and Amara ironically began to date and Roberto and Jubilee began to like each other. One thing he couldn't get is why anyone would like Roberto.  
  
He sighed and played with the remote control in his hands, Scott walked in.  
  
"Are you watching anything?" Scott asked.  
  
"Nah man." He passed the remote to Scott, who sat down beside him.  
  
"Hey can I ask you a question?" Ray decided to give it a shot.  
  
"You just did," Scott began to chuckle at his joke but stopped when he noticed Ray wasn't laughing. "Shoot."  
  
"How do I get a girl?" Scott smiled at this. I am the man, he thought.  
  
*Remember I didn't go out with you until I wanted to, so if you're going to lie to yourself, do so quietly* Jean mentally said.  
  
Scott blushed and blocked her from his head. "Well, first you need to pick a girl; than you need to sweep her off her feet after that she'll be putty in your hands."  
  
Ray thought this over for a minute and put it under his mental list of ways to get a girl.  
  
"Thanks." He got up and left the room, intent on asking a few more opinions. He bumped into Jean on his way out. "Hey Jean."  
  
"Hi," she said. She walked in and smiled at Scott, who looked uncomfortable in her presence. "So you're the man, huh?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Logan!" Logan growled when he bumped his head under the car. Ray looked down sheepishly. Logan rolled out and got up, wiping his hands on a towel.  
  
"What ya want kid?" It wasn't the opening Ray would have hoped for but figured it was best to get this conversation over with.  
  
"How do I get a girl?" Logan leaned into the side of the car and rubbed his chin, leaving a smear of oil.  
  
"Ya should first pick a broad, than ya take her out to eat and fight some bub whose bigger than you than she'll want ya." Ray filed that as well.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Ray left the garage and went down to the lab.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Mr. McCoy." Hank looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"How are you son?"  
  
"Fine thanks, how do I get a girl."  
  
"Well first you have to pick one," Hank said.  
  
I get the point, Ray thought.  
  
"Than you have to buy her lots of gifts, than she'll fall for you like the first leaf of fall." Ray's eyebrows rose at that one, he thanked him and left wondering if he should ask a female for advice. His mind was made up for him when he bumped into Ororo.  
  
"Um, hey Storm."  
  
"Why hello child, can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, how do I get myself a girl?"  
  
Ororo smiled at him, her face softening into a look only a woman could fathom. Ray regretted having asked her. "Sit down and we'll talk." He sat in a chair that had been placed in the hallway and she sat in the other. "You have to first know if your feelings for he are genuine, than you must be her friend." He was sure she said more things but his mind wandered, he caught a few phrases of flowers and dinner but aside from that didn't hear a word. When she didn't say anything for another minute or two he smiled at her and thanked her for her advice, escaping as soon as he could.  
  
***  
  
Ray entered his room and took out a sheet of paper writing a list of all the girls he knew, taken and non-taken.  
  
Jean Rogue Kitty Amara Jubilee Rhane Tabitha Crystal Linda Amy Janet  
  
Than he began to mark them off in his head. Jean is taken, Rogue is too old, Kitty is cute but she likes the word like too much, Amara is taken and she's too prissy anyway. Jubilee likes Roberto, Rhane is too young, Tabitha, I don't know, Crystal, eeww, Linda, nah, Amy, too short, Janet is weird, he thought. The only one left was Tabitha.  
  
Bobby walked in and looked intently at Ray wondering what he was  
doing.  
  
"Great that you're here man, you can help me out." Bobby sat down  
next to Ray on the bed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I need you to help me figure out how me and Tabitha would fit as boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
"You and Tabby!" Bobby almost hyperventilated. "Are you crazy? As friends you guys drive us nuts, imagine if you were boyfriend and girlfriend!"  
  
"Isn't that a good thing, she's one of my closest friends." Bobby gave him a look. "Look just help me figure out how to ask her out without asking her out."  
  
Bobby thought hard, trying to figure out if he heard about any parties that he knew people like Ray and Tabitha liked. "Hey about that rave next week?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right, I forgot about that. I'll ask her now, have you seen her?"  
  
"I think she's outside talking to Rogue and Kitty about some kind of all girl rock band." Ray smiled, this had to work out, Tabitha and him were two peas in a pod, how could it not?  
  
***  
  
Tabitha was laughing at him to his face. "You want me, to go to the rave with you! Are you stupid or something? I want to go with someone cool, not you." She walked away and went back to Kitty and Rogue continuing to discuss her idea for a band. Ray's ego deflated.  
  
"Nice one," Roberto said, patting him on the back. If he hadn't walked away Ray would have decked him. He decided to take a walk so he left the mansion grounds and went to the supermarket intending to buy the new comic book that had just come out.  
  
"Hey, like, hold on!" He stopped and saw a bouncing Kitty run towards him. "Ya know she likes you, right? She just acting like that cause she heard you were fishing for a girl and she, like, doesn't want to get hurt just cause you think it would be fun and stuff."  
  
Ray smirked. "I am the Ray man!" Kitty looked at him pitifully.  
  
"Don't, like, get too big headed, we actually thought it was sad, I mean out of all people, she picked you?" With that she walked away, thinking on whether she should play the keyboard or the guitar. It was a hard decision to make.  
  
***  
  
Ray frowned at her back; he felt he was worth a bit of a crush. Everyone liked Scott or Kurt. He had to be grateful he wasn't Evan though, no one liked him. "I wonder where he is." He immediately forgot about him and continued on with his own thoughts.  
  
Well, I don't like Tabitha as more than a friend now, but maybe I could like her as more than a friend. I mean I never thought about her as more than a friend. But now that I think of it, she'd be cool to have as more than a friend. Should I ask her to try? Well Kitty said that she wouldn't cause she heard what I said. But maybe if I showed her I really want to try and not just cause I really want a girlfriend. Now what was it that Ororo said girl's liked, flowers, candy, flowers, candy, um, gees what was that other thing, was it, yeah that's it, no it isn't. Um, oh, I don't remember. He continued to ramble to himself as he walked.  
  
Ray walked into the supermarket and grabbed the magazine; he looked at the candy counter and noticed a bag of Twix. Those are her favorites, he thought. McCoy's face appeared in what seemed to be a mirage "Women like candy!" his hazy voice said.  
  
"I think I'm hallucinating," Ray muttered to himself. He grabbed the Twix and paid for it too, he than walked back home, his head more clear.  
  
***  
  
"Like, I can't believe it." Kitty squealed. Tabitha, Rogue and Kitty stared at Tabitha's bed in disbelief. In the middle of her pillow was her favorite candy bar.  
  
"Why would he do this? Man, is Ray insane!" Tabitha said. She found it sort of cool and sweet but she didn't want to have her feelings played with, her father had done it enough over the years.  
  
"Maybe he's, like, being for real." Tabitha turned to Rogue.  
  
"What do you think?" She asked.  
  
"Ah don't know, ask him what he wants." Tabitha sighed. She grabbed the Twix and took it with her on her way to Bobby and Ray's room. She almost knocked on the door and remembers that this was 'their' room. She barged in and found Ray lying down alone on his bed, reading a new comic.  
  
"Hey Ray," she said and sprawled out next to him. She opened the Twix and offered him a piece, he politely declined. "Look, you like me yes or no?"  
  
"How about I don't know?" Tabitha pretended to think about it.  
  
"Not good enough, try to explain why suddenly you think we should date?" Ray contemplated lying but figured this was Tabitha.  
  
"All right, here it goes. Bobby and Amara are dating, Roberto and Jubilee are flirting. Kurt's with Amanda, Scott's with Jean, and Rogue can't touch nobody. I'm the only without a girl. So I started thinking of girls and you were the only one I would consider. So the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea."  
  
"Good enough," her answer surprised him. "Pick me up tonight at 6 you're taking me to the movies, and we get to stay out till 10:30 since its Saturday." She got up and left the room.  
  
Kitty and Rogue were waiting to hear the news. She told them and they looked surprised that she gave in.  
  
"What! It's not like I have a man now, Pietro was getting on my nerves with his little Daddy wants to meet you speech so that was so over man! Help me pick out something to wear." Kitty ran over to the closet while Rogue sat back and watched the show.  
  
***  
  
"And she asked you out?" Bobby still couldn't believe what Ray had just told him.  
  
"Yeah dude, I don't know what the heck happened, but hey why fix what ain't broken." Ray got up and went to his closet to find something to wear. He pulled out a grey cotton button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans to wear with his grey Timbs. He left to take a shower, when he returned he had put enough cologne on to last till the rave next week.  
  
"How I look man?"  
  
"Sexy," Bobby blew him a kiss and gave him a wink. Ray gave him the finger and stared at the clock till it was time to go.  
  
***  
  
Tabitha was talking to herself as she stared into the long mirror in hers and Amara's room. "You know you look good chic, no need to worry, once he gets a bit of Boom Boom-." She cut herself off, finding no pun she ignored the ending of the sentence and stared at her reflection. She was wearing a pair of her favorite boot cut jeans but had spiced it up with a black long sleeved belly shirt, wearing a silver belly button ring with a tiny black heart dangling from it. She wore a pair of high heeled boots and her regular jewelry. Her blond hair feathered out as normal, she brushed her fingers through her bangs and applied more dark cherry lipstick. "Perfect! Let's see how he looks."  
  
She marched out and managed to bump into him in the hallway. They stared at each other nervously and smiled.  
  
"You look good Ray." Tabitha didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Um, yeah, so do you. So what movie you wanna see?"  
  
"How 'bout 'Attack of the Blue Green, Camel hunters'?" Ray beamed.  
  
"I've been dying to see that!" They both forgot their previous need to impress the other, and left like the good friends they were. When they passed the living room, all the ones who had given advice smiled broadly. They each thought how much their advice had worked.  
  
*Should we burst their bubbles professor?* Jean asked. The professor chuckled at her.  
  
*No, I'm sure it will explode on its own, along with their egos.*  
  
They smiled at each other, a smile with a shared secret.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Thinking about writing a Part two describing their date and their road to a relationship, do you think I should? Review 


End file.
